Guardsman Super Soldiers (Earth-616)
|Group Name = Guardsmen |Group Aliases = Unknown |Alignment = Bad |Status = Active |Identity = Secret |Universe = Earth-616 |Base of Operations = Madripoor |Team Leaders = Machinesmith |Current Members = Unknown |Allies = Unknown |Enemies = Captain America |Origin = Human enhanced by the Super Soldier Serum that was experimented by Nextin Pharma. |PlaceOfFormationn = |PlaceOfDefunction = |Creators = Ed Brubaker |First = Steve Rogers: Super Soldier Vol 1 1 |Last = Steve Rogers: Super Soldier Vol 1 3 |Quotation = I don't hold back. There's no time. Machinesmith could be selling the formula right this second. But also...because I don't want to. These men are '''bullies'. Brutes. Using the Super-Soldier Serum like steroids. And I won't deny how angry that makes me.'' |Speaker = Commander Steve Rogers |Quote Source = Steve Rogers: Super Soldiers Vol 1 3 Heroic Age Steve went to Madripoor, where Erskine was, and infiltrated the Sovereign Hotel, where a party for international buyers was being held. Steve found that Erskine's wife looks like a woman he met in 1941. Attempting to follow, Steve shot two security guards to see if they had any elevator keys, but they didn't, meaning that he would have to take the stairs. But when he reached the V.I.P. gymnasium, he was attacked by several security guards augmented by the Super Soldier serum. However, the serum they were enhanced by was dangerously flawed, leading to irrationally violent behavior and at least one collapsed in combat with a brain aneurysm. Steve defeated the guards and managed to find Jacob Erskine, who revealed to have taken on his grandfather's last name to call Steve's attention. Steve asked him if he was out for revenge because he got to become a Super Soldier and not his father. Erskine replied no, for he considered his father a hero for his intelligence and codecracking work in WWII. Steve further accused him of attempting to sell the Super Soldier formula to America's enemies, to which Erskine objected, stating that he was perfecting the formula to cure cancer and he wanted Steve's help so that he could finish it. Steve didn't believe him, citing the guards and his wife as proof. Erskine then claimed that formula was given to the guards without his permission, possibly by his head of security. Suddenly, Erskine was killed by an unknown attacker through a quick and silent bullet from afar.Steve Rogers: Super Soldier Vol 1 1 In his last breath, Erskine begged for Steve to protect his wife Anita. Steve then escaped as Nextin security guards rushed towards the disturbance. He then went to the sniper's position, only to find a rifle connected to a laptop. He went on to interrogating several criminals of Madripoor, but he found no clue about the attacker's identity. Steve went to one of Wolverine's refuges and contacted Sharon Carter, asking her to investigate about Myron Smith, Nexton's security chief. As he continued his search, Steve thought of how Anita, Erskine's wife, resembled Cynthia Glass, a Nazi spy he fell in love with.Steve Rogers: Super Soldier Vol 1 2 Machinesmith reveals that he has based Anita's image off of a picture of Cynthia Glass, which Erskine's father kept as a memento. After that, one of Machinesmith's thugs knocks Steve out. Steve awakens in a cell, where he is contacted by Machinesmith through a hologram. Machinesmith says that he doesn't need Steve anymore, and then, several guards appear to take him away. However, Steve breaks free of the guards and manages to defeat them through skill. He then returns to the lab and reactivates Anita, who reveals to him that they are in a secret lab inside the beach house. Anita accepts to help Steve and leads him to a room that contains a Vita-Ray projector. Anita exposes Steve to the Vita-Ray, reactivating the Super-Soldier Serum inside him. Then, they are attacked by guards, but Steve defeats them.Steve Rogers: Super Soldiers Vol 1 3 Powers Super Soldier SerumSuper Soldier Serum: Thanks with the Super Soldier Serum, the Guardsman's bodily conditions is enhanced at the peak of human potential meaning they are several times stronger, faster, durable, and intelligent than normal humans.Steve Rogers: Super Soldier Vol 1 1|3 * Peak Human Strength: The Guardsman's strength is at the peak of human perfection meaning they are stronger than normal humans. Their strength gives them the power to easily break heavy steel handcuffs or chains and capable of lifting up to 800 lbs with maximum effort.Steve Rogers: Super Soldiers Vol 1 1|3 * Peak Human Speed: The Guardsman's speed is enhanced at the peak of human potential. They are able to easily outrun the finest human athlete speed and are capable of reaching speeds between up to 30-35 mph.Steve Rogers: Super Soldiers Vol 1 1 * Peak Human Durability: The Guardsman's bones and muscles are harder and denser than normal. They are able to withstand highly pressures like falling several stories that is about around 100 ft or struck from superhuman opponents. They are durable enough to the level that if a foe hits them with an wooden iron bat, the bat will easily break and they would barely show little discomfort.Steve Rogers: Super Soldier Vol 1|3 * Peak Longevity: The Super-Soldier Serum had dramatically slowed the Guardsmen's aging due to having incredibly healthy cells.Steve Rogers: Super Soldier Vol 1 1|3 Abilities * Above Average Combatant: Through their years of training, they mastered if not several, some hand-to-hand combat. They're fighting skills makes them one of the dangerous and undefeatable opponents in Earth. On several occasions, they were able to fought against Captain America.Steve Rogers: Super Soldiers Vol 1 1|3 Strength * Peak Human Strength Weaknesses Equipment Transportation Weapons * The Guardsmen are expert at handling and shooting with possible great aim.Steve Rogers: Super Soldiers Vol 1 3 |Notes = |Trivia = |Marvel = |Wikipedia = |Links = Category:Super Soldier Serum